


Patient Is The Night

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prequel to Make It Or Break It, Slash, Yaoi, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris said he’d be there at nightfall, but Josh wondered if he was going to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Peachie-Kyle of Deviantart. Thank you so much for supporting my Climbing Class trash writing. You are so amazing. ; u; 
> 
> Anyways, this story is based on the song Patient Is The Night from Over The Garden Wall. It’s such a good little series, I hope someday to own it. But yes, this fic will hopefully have the right tone to it to fit with the song. ouo I’m excited.

Anxiety was one thing. Josh handled it like a pro, on his meds or off, he liked to think, but this was a whole new level of anxiety. Chris said he’d meet him outside, in the back of the lodge, at nightfall when he finally got there. Darkness had crept up on the mountain at least fifteen minutes ago, and now he was extremely worried about the other coming to him. Did he forget? Maybe he didn’t want to hear what he had to say… Maybe someone had warned him away or drug him off for something else. Oh, he’d be pissed if something happened and someone else got to his best bro first.

_Patience, Josh._ He could hear the old man speaking, even if he was nowhere to be seen, _Worrying will get you nowhere._

Chris was _never_ this late, though, and it was beginning to worry him. As he finally turned to leave, a frown on his lips and eyes cast down, he hit a solid, warm figure and immediately looked up, wide-eyed. Strong hands came to his shoulders, stilling and balancing him, and he couldn’t help the deer in the headlights look he had.

“Chris?” His voice was soft, tone tentative as he looked into those blue eyes, a dumb grin plastering itself on his lips.

“Yeah, Josh, who else?” He laughed in response, shaking his head. “What did you want to talk about, eh, bro?” He questioned, head tilting as he stepped around Josh and to the back balcony, looking up at the moon. It felt like forever before Josh felt he could speak again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, yep. ouo Another climbing class piece. xD Because I can’t seem to stop. Gonna work on another and some backlogged pieces, soon. ouo Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
